etomfandomcom-20200214-history
Max0r
Max0r, "The Master of Weaboos" Max0r, also known as Max, Master of Weaboos, Master of Anime, or FuckFaceMcClownstick, is one of the most active members of EToM, and thus serving as the primary representative of the Weaboo Faction, who was able to join on December 14, 2013 The details surrounding his birth are few and far between, and the ones that we do have knowledge of are very cryptic and vague. However, we do understand that Max0r was born around 6,000 Furlongs ago In Anor Londo Max0r is known to play several games, most of them involving cooperation with his brother ChesterTheChest, and close friend Evenes. Together, these form what is known as the Hawaiian Triumvirate, despite the fact that neither himself or his brother have had primary residence in the state of Anor Londo for several years now. Max has been given the position of Hawaiian Triumvirate History Delegate by Emp. Weaboo Faction Ever since he had watched Mirai Nikki (subbed, of course), Max0r has always taken interest into the affairs of the Weaboo Faction of EToM, becoming a major representative after Kenji "Weaboo Jones" had recommended that he watched CLANNAD, which fully converted him into a Watashi Wa Baka Weeb fuck. Ever since that day, Max has been involved in fighting for the rights of the many oppressed weaboo minorities, taking membership in organizations such as People For the Ethical Treatment of Lolis, temporarily working under 12YearOldSlutsDeserveEthicalRightsToo, as well as mysteriously joining the organization known as African Americans Against Computers. Harnessing the Power of Autism Max was born with a unique gift. Not only was he bound to the limits imposed by autism, but rather he was gifted with the ability to harness it, to control it, and to manipulate it into a pure, cancerous substance to fully eradicate his enemies with its power. The "powers" seen in The Power of Autism are not well documented or described, but have been shown to enable Max0r's resilience and fortitude in games of Dota, while contributing directly towards his descent into madness. Descent into Madness Max0r's attempts at harnessing the powers of Autism did not go unpunished. Eventually, the amount that he had to take on became far too much for his mind or his body to handle, and he mysteriously collapsed - returning with an obsession for Linguistics and chanting Latin at random. He also has a tendency to speak to 2 nonexistent entities known as Walpurgis and Anjou.Max at one point became a lolicon Edgelord Max's edginess derived from his love of linguistics, anime, imaginary friends, and psychopathy. He was later was initiated into The Edgelords after his catgirl demon possession. Negotiations with The Truman Crusaders Despite his affiliation for Weaboos, his best friend and companion, Evenes, belongs to the exact opposite faction - The Truman Crusaders, who are hellbent on destroying all Weaboo culture via atomic fire. What ensued was almost exactly like the story behind Romeo and Juliet, except they both lived happily ever after. They do not always get along with one another in terms of weaboo negotiations, but what resulted was a temporary peace between the 2 factions, one which was good enough to sate the Truman Crusaders and their thirst for weeb blood. For this, Max was hailed as a hero of all Baka kind, and was granted the honorary, symbolic title of "Tsundere". sup dark The Nekopara Trials In various different attempts to test his Weaboo faith, The Truman Crusaders under Evenes had struck a plan. In days of old there was a pact, a pact which stated that you MUST play any game gifted to you on steam. This proved to be a grave mistake, and a trap, as Evenes had gifted Max0r Nekopara Volume 1 and Volume 2. What ensued was the very worst of Anime culture, one that would haunt Max0r throughout his entire life. Max0r pursued his goal of completing the games, but not without great damage to his spirit and his mind. Afterwards, Max held onto his Otaku ways, but always seemed to have a strange look about his face. That was when the Truman Crusaders realised that Max0r was being possessed by the spirits of the game, and all of the catgirl waifus that accompanied it. What followed was a very quick and painful exorcism at the hands of Emp, depicted in the picture. Max has never been the same since the games, and bears this curse in many ways - one of the most pronounced symptoms is that he must run like Naruto everywhere he goes. Category:People